Spar Me To Heaven
by HinatasHelper
Summary: My feet made light smacks on the hardwood floor as I walked to the bedroom. He sat at the edge of the bed with a bottle of sake in his hand. "You're late Sakura"
1. Prologue: Hot & Heavy

_First chapter completely revised and rewritten so enjoy guys. I seriously apologize for how hideous it was before I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Sakura<p>

Lying in bed I couldn't help but to keep my eyes on the clock with a mischievous smile playing on my lips as the digits displayed 1 am. Not wanting to keep dragging this out much longer I slinked out of bed and over to my dresser, sliding on a lacy black bra with the matching boy shorts over my toned thighs, admiring myself in the mirror. After slipping my cropped fishnet top over my head that showed off the sparkling ring dangling from my belly button, I shimmied into my standard navy blue biker shorts that I usually wore for combat, deciding to forgo my weapons pouch as I didn't intend to travel far. Securing my Leaf headband in it's usual spot at the crown of my long hair and slipping my toes through my sandals I channeled chakra to my feet, leaping gracefully out the window to land smoothly on the ground about a story below before taking off to my intended direction; The rebuilt Uchiha Compound.

Hopping from roof to roof with the speed I'd acquired through my many new forms of training I'd made it there in record time, dropping my lithe body right at the front door as was most respectful when entering a clan head's home, slipping my black sandals off at the door before fully entering the house. Opting not to walk silent as was taught to all kunoichi I made my way to his bedroom, my feet making light smacks on the polished oak of his hardwood floors. Once I reached the bedroom my jade eyes scanned it to see with pleasure that he was sitting at the edge of the bed, muscled torso completely naked, his standard black ninja pants sitting low on his hips as he tilted his head back and drank deeply from his sake bottle. Turning those bottomless onyx colored eyes on me I could see the fire raging behind them as they drank me in hungrily.

"You're late _Sakura_" his husky voice growled sexily as he held my gaze

Kami I loved how he always said my name!

"Yeah, sorry about that. It took me a little longer to get ready than I thought" I shrugged uncaring

Obviously I purposely took my time to get dressed and come here, as I adored the way he was when he was irritated and we met at night for these 'sessions'. His aggression fueled a fire I never knew was inside of me.

"Hn"

Standing with only the grace and smoothness that he seemed to possess he was on me in seconds, my eyes completely unable to keep up with his speed. His muscled arms wound themselves around my tiny waist as he pulled me flush against his chest, our lips barely a whisper apart as he glared at me, his right hand snaking a fiery trail up my spine to rest at the back of my neck where he gripped tightly demanding I hold his gaze. It took everything in me not to quiver in pleasure with the heat emanating from his lusty gaze, how I adored those eyes of his. With a bravery I never would have had had this been a few short months ago, I snatched the sake bottle from his hand and downed the rest as I refused to look away from that gaze that made my skin tingle and my knees weak. Dropping the now empty bottle I placed my left hand on his waist, feeling the indent of his pelvic bone against my thumb, my right hand snaking up behind his neck to grip the spiked silky raven locks at the back of his head that he allowed to grow to just past his shoulders. With a growl he removed the space between us, molding his rather soft lips to mine earning a moan of pleasure from me as the hand at the back of my neck wound itself through my waist length hair and yanked almost enough to be painful, his right arm tightening its hold around my waist possessively. Without having to be lead I opened my mouth to his probing tongue and let the thick, warm muscle claim my own as I whimpered into his mouth, gripping his hair even tighter. Every atom of my body seemed to be aware of his scalding touch to my skin as he growled in his throat, deepening the kiss and trying to fight a battle for dominance that I had never even started.

Pulling back to catch my breath he narrowed his eyes at me, his mouth just as swollen as my own, looking as if he'd smother me with his blazing kisses if I dared to pull back any farther. Trailing a perfectly manicured hand down his ripped chest and abs I took a secret pleasure in knowing that all of this belonged to me, and the sexy hiss that left his lips as I did so didn't really help squash my growing ego, the muscles twitching in pleasure beneath my manicured nails. Not willing to be apart from me any longer he growled loudly, both of his hands abandoning their former posts to grip the backs of my thighs and hoist me up into the air with me wrapping my legs around his waist instinctively. After slamming me against his bedroom wall he started to attack my neck just the way I liked, roughly. His teeth biting and nipping at the sensitive and smooth column of my neck had me moaning and rolling my hips against his now rock hard erection, my fingers finding purchase in his shoulders as my head was thrown back in pleasure. As his left hand traveled up my stomach to grip my breast and squeeze firmly I whimpered but pulled back to meet his eyes, knowing we'd need to stop this soon. Once he pulled back to look up at me I could see those sexy bottomless eyes of his had taken on a clouded and lusty haze.

"You ready to spar Sasuke-kun?" I purred desperately hoping he'd stop this because I wasn't sure I could fight the heat in my belly any longer

"Hn" He grunt proceeding to resume his assault on my neck

He obviously didn't want this to end anytime soon as his hands traveled up and down my sides caressing the smooth and now fully grown soft feminine flesh beneath his calloused and big hands. We danced this same tango every night for the past month and it was seriously going to make me spontaneously combust one of these days! We'd meet at his house to avoid any gossip from other shinobi or idiotic villagers, get hot and heavy and than spar our sexual frustrations away so we didn't go too far. Being a virgin wasn't going to change just because Sasuke finally had decided to come home and I planned on staying one until I was really ready.

_**'Yeah right not if Mr. Tall Dark and Sexy keeps on kissing us like this' my inner purred sinfully**_

'Oh shut the hell up'

It was beyond difficult to keep my thoughts off of just throwing my underwear to Sasuke and screaming 'take me!' without her butting in. I remember the first time that this all started and what had led up to this. God it seemed like so long ago.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Me

**_Second revised chapter is up and ready for your seeing eyes lol. Read and review you lovely ducklings and just so you know if you want to know what Sakura's uniform looks like, it's in the picture of the story_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sakura<span>**

Leaping through the window to my apartment I grunted at how dirty I felt but was more than happy that I finally was home after such a long seduction mission. Usually they only lasted a few days but I not only had to infiltrate this creeps hideout but pretend to be truly interested in being his woman so that I could learn all the secrets he hid from everyone in his organization. The guy was cautious with reason but Kami it was annoying! Padding my way straight to my shower I stripped all of my muddied and bloody clothes off before standing beneath the scalding water, a sigh of content leaving my lips as all the grime flooded down the drain. Dipping my head beneath the water to get all the blood out of the tangled and knotted locks I set to shampooing and conditioning my waist length coral locks, pulling twigs and leaves out in the process. The main reason I had kept it short as a Genin was because it was more practical and it made me feel as though I wasn't that weak little girl anymore but, now that I was older and had harnessed the power of 'The Strength of One-Hundred Seal' I was confident in my abilities and grew it back out again with the help of Ino of course.

After my skin was thoroughly cleaned I felt as though I had shed a new skin and shook my hair out before whipping it back so it slapped against my back. Stepping out I wrapped myself in a blood-red towel around the waist, knotting it and allowing my torso to air dry as I wrapped my locks up into a separate towel atop my head. Padding into my bedroom I slipped on a silk red and white panty set with my back to my window enjoying the cool breeze flowing through as I lotioned up my skin.

"Sakura-chaaaan!...whoops" Naruto trailed off

I whipped around to face the window, my brow twitching in annoyance to see Naruto crouched on my balcony as he peered through the window staring at my body shamelessly. Shunshining over to him I channeled chakra to my right foot and kicked him so hard that it created a crater in the wall as he soared and his back slammed into the tall oak beside my apartment.

"Baka!"

Stomping angrily over to my dresser I snatched my updated uniform out of the drawer with an angry grunt. Ino helped me shop for another uniform years ago since apparently I needed to 'dress my age' and 'show some sex appeal' because my old one just wasn't getting her approval. Slipping my black mesh tube top over my head, I tucked it into the waist band of the mid-thigh biker shorts, strapped my kunai holster beneath them. I gripped my high collared slip that adorned three of my family's symbol over my head and fastening it into place. Still grumbling to myself I grabbed a scrunchy and my headband I threw my hair up into a high ponytail and secured my headband to the top of my head to firmly hold my bangs in place. Slipping into my knee-high black ninja boots I stomped over to the gaping hole in my wall and leapt down to see Naruto rubbing the back of his head as he mumbled to himself with the look of a kicked puppy on his face.

"That wasn't nice Sakura-chan" He whined

"Using the front door would have been smart. You shouldn't have leapt through my window like a peeping tom baka" I hissed

"I wasn't I swear! Baa-chan sent me to retrieve you. She said it was urgent!" He whined rubbing his footprinted belly

With a scoff I knelt to him, enveloped my hand with healing chakra and assessed the damage to his stomach. I'd broken a rib and caused a bit of internal bleeding but otherwise he'd live. After sufficiently healing both I left him with the bruise on his stomach as a reminder to knock on my damn door next time. He knew I'd just gotten back from a mission and I enjoyed my solitude when I first came home.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan" He beamed leaping to his feet

Returning his smile I felt my initial annoyance waver and plucked him in the forehead.

"Let's go baka" I giggled taking off for the Hokage Tower

Once we reached Tsunade's office Naruto did as Naruto always does and barged in without any shred of decency or respect what-so-ever. Shaking my head at his trademark silly attitude I followed behind him and bowed my head to my mentor before standing upright and smiling widely at her.

"Ohayo shi-shou" I beamed albeit a bit sleepily

"Welcome back Sakura and baka" she growled turning a disapproving eye to Naruto "I would like for you to welcome back...your teammate"

She grimaced, her eyes turning to a figure I hadn't noticed was standing in the corner and suppressing their chakra. Slowly wheeling around I spotted Sasuke standing there with his arms crossed over his chest as he lounged like a board against the wall observing both Naruto and me with a curious but semi-glare on his face as he assessed the both of us, his eyes seeming to drink in my presence in particular before they ripped away and landed on a yelling Naruto. That had seriously better be Kakashi with a really good henge on.

"You're kidding right?" I half laughed desperately hoping this was some sort of joke

"Unfortunately not. Naruto has already been briefed on Sasuke's on-going mission from when he departed after the war, hence why he never returned but you haven't since it was on a need to know basis only. But now that he has returned we will be having a long discussion about it as you'll be seeing to a few missions here in the village pertaining to Uchiha related information that he has so _willingly_ decided to divulge for the sake of the village" She sighed rubbing her temples

This was some bullshit and could not be happening to me right now! Who the _hell_ did he think he was just showing up after all this time? Not one God damned letter! Not one God damned messenger hawk to let me know he was alright and now he shows up and demands I be his personal doctor! My body started to shake in rage and pent-up emotions I refused to acknowledge anymore. I was a grown smoking hot woman now and he didn't deserve to see me falter. No I'll be damned! I wouldn't even look in his direction as I glared at Tsunade in pure rage and frustration.

"Teme! Can't wait to catch up and kick your ass! Let's go to Ichiraku" Naruto bellowed excitedly

Glomping forward and throwing his arm over an agitated looking Sasuke's shoulder, he started to steer him towards the door probably knowing that being in such a tight space like this with his presence looming over me was not something I wanted to deal with now.

"Dobe" His smooth and deepened voice grunted

Just the silky texture and deepness his voice had taken over the past three years of his absence had me visibly shaken as I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists tightly taking to glaring at the floor instead of anyone in the room. Once the door closed behind the duo I snapped my head to look at Tsunade I noticed her eyes had softened considerably as she watched me fight my raging emotions over this news.

"Why?" I whispered my voice cracking "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Sakura I really am sorry for just springing this on you but you have no idea just what he's sacrificed for the good of this village while he's been gone. He has literally been in correspondence with me and Naruto since the day he left to send in updates and keep me well-informed. I'll tell you everything but you have to sit down and listen" She sighed reaching in her drawer for a bottle of sake

So Naruto was in on this shit too? _Three fucking years_ of listening to and watching me cry my eyes out not understanding just what went wrong, what happened, just constantly wondering why he'd up and leave and not say anything to me at all and they both fucking were talking to him this whole time! Throwing myself down into the chair in front of her I glared at the table top and listened to her.


	3. Chapter 3: Spar Me!

**Hey guys chapter three is revised and reposted! And just so you know in this story Neji is not dead even though its post-war because I'll be DAMNED if he dies in my stories! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Of course the first place that the idiot dragged me to was his God forsaken ramen stand, Ichiraku. I couldn't help my thoughts from running through my head at a mile a minute as I tried to discern just why Sakura glared at me with such animosity and betrayal in her bright green eyes. Just what had I done to earn such a look of distaste? I mean I know I tried to kill her before but come on she was aiming to kill me first! I thought we'd gotten past that. Didn't she used to be in love with me? And damn did her new uniform show off just how much of a woman she had truly become in my absence. Wasn't sure what she was eating but she should definitely keep it up. She showed a hell of a lot more of her porcelain skin in her more scandalous attire that complimented her womanly curves, those wide hips to go with her tiny waist perfectly complimenting her plump and round ass as she sashayed into the old hags office. The way her heart shaped face had slimmed out just enough to show off her high cheekbones, her bright emerald eyes sparkling, her lips no longer thin but full and a healthy pink. Even her, now pastel pink, hair looked silky soft to the touch as it tickled her waist with every swish of her head as her temper flared. Blinking rapidly I just realized that Naruto was indeed shouting in my face for my undivided attention. Shoving him back with a raised brow he smiled and leaned back onto his own stool.

"Nande dobe?" I asked in a bored tone

"What kind of ramen do you want teme?" He shouted happily

Did he even come with a volume control?

"Beef with everything and extra tomatoes" I mumbled placing my chin atop my interlocked fingers, staring straight ahead

"Chicken with extra onion old man!"

And just like that he started to go into a very long and _loud_ rundown about Kami knows what and all I could think about was the one question that had been boggling my mind since Sakura had sneered at me in the hags office. Turning my head just the slightest in Naruto's direction I poked him in the forehead causing him to go cross-eyed as he stared at my finger.

"Dobe I have a question"

"What?" He asked still staring at my finger

"Is Sakura dating anyone?"

Choking on air he looked at me red in the face as he spluttered for an answer.

"Why?" He asked now looking me straight in the eye suspiciously

"Hn"

"Oh well...as far as I know she's tried to date a few people but nothing long term. Had to beat a few guys into the dirt because they just were after her for her v-card" Naruto grumbled with furrowed brows

Sakura was not only single but she was a virgin as well? That was definitely welcome news. Sakura Haruno would be mine whether she liked it or not.

**Sakura**

Sitting in complete and utter shock at hearing about Sasuke's new role in Konoha after the war I couldn't help but feel guilty for hating his presence earlier. I mean to be honored with the title of Ambassador of Peace was something I had no idea he'd have even taken on but Tsunade explained that he truly loved his job. Granted, he could have at least wrote to me and said something. I mean come on after giving me that strange send off when he first left and than I don't hear from him in years? I have some right to be selfish and hurt don't I? Looking at my shishou with angry tears in my eyes I threw myself in her arms not wanting to be weak and finding comfort in her arms.

"Ma am I really so selfish that I've hated him this entire time for just leaving me that way? He was doing something so important and all I could think about was how he never thought about me and wouldn't send me any kind of letter?" I hiccuped fighting my tears

She rubbed her fingers through my hair soothing me as she held me tightly.

"It's alright Sakura there's no way you could have known. We had to keep it as quiet as possible. I do believe he wanted to write and tell you something but he just wasn't allowed to"

Once my hiccuping stopped and I had calmed down I pulled away and looked into her bright hazel eyes.

"You two will have all the time in the world to talk it out amongst yourselves since I received word that you destroyed the wall of your bedroom. Gives me the perfect excuse to get you started on your next mission of moving into the Uchiha manor with our lone Uchiha and begin your perusal of the Sharingan. Who knows...maybe you'll get frisky" She winked

Growling I tore myself from her eyes and glared at her as my cheeks flared pink in embarrassment.

"I am _not_ having sex with him"

"Uh huh sure you wont" She laughed waving me away as she took a bottle of sake out of her drawer

"Ja ne Tsunade-sama" I sighed

Shunshining out the office I leapt across the rooftops toward the marketplace where I could feel both Naruto's bright and warm chakra flow sitting right beside Sasuke's dark and yet calm steady flow. Ichiraku of course, where else would Naruto have whisked him off to? I knew the best way to 'talk' this out and work through the rift that'd opened up between us in the three years of silence. Leaping off of the roof parallel to that of Ichiraku I landed silently behind the duo. Sasuke had his signature thinking pose as he perched forward onto his interlocked fingers seeming deep in thought as Naruto babbled on about his adventures from the past three years that he apparently hadn't covered in their letters. With a soft inhale I threw my shoulders back and gathered my courage before reaching out and tapping Sasuke on the shoulder, locking my fingers behind my back so that they didn't twiddle nervously in front of me. Whipping his head around sharply with a glare on his face his features softened into a look of slight surprise as he realized it was me and not one of his stalker fan girls. With a raised eyebrow he gave me his undivided attention.

"Ano...Spar with me?" I asked sheepishly

"Hn. Later dobe" He nodded with a smirk

Naruto waved us off happily as he snatched Sasuke's half eaten bowl in front of him to slurp up his unfinished ramen bowl. After waving at Naruto he gave me an encouraging full cheeked smile and a thumbs up before shooing me to follow Sasuke as he made his way to the training grounds. As Sasuke and I walked to the side by side to the training grounds we were pretty quiet and it was a pretty uncomfortable silence.

"So...Sasuke...how've you been?" I asked awkwardly

"Better now that I'm home"

I couldn't help but love the way his tongue rolled around the word home.

"I hear that" I nodded remembering the fact that I just returned from a long mission myself

"So _Sa-ku-ra_ how've you been in my absence?" He smirked turning his face in my direction as his tongue caressed my name

Suppressing a pleasured shudder at the smoldering look he was shooting me out of the corner of his eye with that familiar sexy smirk of his on that handsome angular face.

"Routine besides the spontaneous long missions. I train and study really hard for my med-nin practices and I even get to whip out my Anbu outfit every now and again for some S-ranked missions which definitely makes sure there are never really any dull moments in my life" I ticked off

It made me truly happy to know that he actually sounded genuinely interested in what I had made of my life in his entire absence of Konoha for all these years not just his three year stint after the war. Turning my face in his direction I turned my head sideways and blanched as I realized he was blatantly staring at me from head to toe, assessing me, drinking me in to put it lightly. His gaze was so intense but than again I guess I did look pretty different from the last time he had seen me at the end of the war.

"You look..." He trailed off

"Different...yeah I know. I've gotten a completely different uniform thanks to Ino and Shishou collaborating and deciding I needed to look more grown up. They've been taking of my hair so it's longer than ever and I put on some serious weight" I grumbled the last bit pulling on the meat at my hips

"No...I was going to say you look...good. Grown up" He nodded turning his head away

My mouth dropped open in shock not only did Uchiha Sasuke compliment me but he seemed embarrassed to do so, if the pink tips of his ears were any indication! The Heavens had to be about to come crashing down if Sasuke was so openly complimenting me and allowing me to spar with him. Deciding not to push it any further than I'm sure my luck would allow I dropped it and just blushed bright pink as I realized just what he said.

"You look pretty hot there yourself Sasuke. Since when did you get all these muscles?" I teased pinching his left bicep playfully

Trailing my fingers boldly down his clothes stomach I could feel them tense under his tight black standard ninja shirt (which did wonders for him by the way), taking pleasure in the fact that he shuddered just the slightest before tilting his chin up arrogantly.

"You get these with hard work and when you're just as skilled as I am"

"We'll put that to the test Uchiha" I smirked once we reached the training grounds

His eyebrow twitched just slightly in annoyance before he smirked back.

"Not a problem Pinky"

Oh hell no he didn't! It is _on_!

"Only one rule Uchiha. If you try and kill me I will try and kill you too" I smiled sweetly

With a nod he stood still as a statue clearly underestimating me as he smirked smugly at me. I am so going to punch that smirk right off of that perfect face of his. Flipping backwards gracefully I threw a smoke bomb between us, to give myself just the opening I would need for a technique I'd been creating. Using an earth style jutsu I sank through the ground making sure to throw threads of my chakra around onto the trees around us so to distract him. Stretching out my senses I sought out his unique and powerful chakra signature. Got him! Tunneling my way behind him I exploded from the ground and landed a chakra enhanced roundhouse kick straight to the neck before he could turn to face me.

The smile on my face disappeared once I realized it was a clone since he exploded in a poof. Dammit! Whipping around a damn second too late he sent a kick straight to my stomach sending me flying backwards as the wind was knocked out of my lungs. Looking up at him with my hand across my stomach to heal the rib I felt crack, to see him leap through the air flying with the grace of a pouncing panther as I tried to regain my balance. Not allowing me the moment to regain my composure he landed directly atop me, straddling my hips he his palm flat against my shoulder with furrowed brows as he pushed an agonizing surge of chakra through the points in my left arm right between my collar bone and shoulder blade blowing the points and numbing my left arm. With a growl of pain I leaned forward and headbutt the fuck out of him feeling pleased with the crack and angry _'fuck'_ I heard as he flopped backwards rather ungracefully for an Uchiha.

Sending a large and powerful but extremely painful surge of healing chakra through my arm to fix the points, I leapt high into the air bringing a chakra infused down to attempt to break some of his ribs. He tried to roll out of the way but wasn't quick enough as he threw his hand up in time to catch my heel but I could feel his bones splintering and breaking under my heel. With a smug smirk of satisfaction I slid backwards still keeping my eyes trained on him as he did the same, flexing my newly repaired arm. Signing for my Sakura Petal Dance, the technique I'd been storing my chakra for, I could feel him charging up his own chakra to try and fix the damage I did to his hand, if he could anyway. Medical ninjutsu was extremely complicated and could permanently damage your pathways if you didn't do it correctly. It's ready! The wind around me kicked up sending my long hair whipping around me as I concentrated hard, the blades of grass morphing with my chakra expanding to form cherry blossom petals that surrounded him in a steadily spinning whirlwind. With a look of shock on his usually stoic features I smiled devilishly as I increased the speed that they spun making sure that every few seconds the whirlwind closed in on him and sliced at the perfect skin, bloody cuts showing quicker than he could process them appearing. With an irritated hiss he attempted to dance away from them but once he realized they followed him like heat seeking missals he charged his hand with that damned Chidori crackling at his fingertips. Damn him!

With a elegant and graceful dance that could rival Neji's beautiful 8 Trigrams 64 Palms technique, Sasuke sliced through each petal that came after him with absolute precision and even seeming at ease as he did so. I would kick Neji's _**ASS**_ if he was the one who had trained with Sasuke to teach him how to move like that! Feeling the sweat drip down my face from such chakra exertion and having stood so still in the blazing sun I grimaced as I grit my teeth angrily. Using such a large amount of chakra and keeping it so well controlled on a natural element was not an easy task and it drained so much from me since I have yet to have mastered my own technique. Once he had successfully sliced through all the petals he smirked at me in triumph before cracking his knuckles and lowering himself into his natural first stance. At least he knew better than to underestimate me now. I huffed but smirked happily as I pointed to his now grounded black shirt that he hadn't noticed be sliced straight from his body from the sharp petals.

Looking down at his sliced and blood covered torso he growled angrily and snapped his head up to glare at me. A shocked gasp left my lips as I came face to face with none other than his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning as he glared at me. Oh _no fair_! With a pissed off growl I channeled chakra to my legs and leapt for him temporarily abandoning reason as I lunged for him like a angry lioness. He twirled away with ease and snagged me around the waist with both arms pinned at my sides to keep me immobile as I snarled and flailed angrily. Looking straight into his eyes I realized they were no longer red and black but their usual obsidian as he gazed at me intensely. Continuing to hold both of my arms with his left arm firmly locked around my waist he gently brushed a stray strand of hair put of my face, leaning his face so close to mine that he was only a whisper away. With a startled gasp he had softly placed his soft lips against mine and started to kiss me passionately, holding me even tighter. My knees would have buckled had I not been held upright by his thick arm. Closing my eyes I moaned into his mouth as he ran his warm and thick tongue against mine with such expertise there was no way in hell he hadn't done this before. My head seemed to be getting foggier and foggier as the seconds went by and suddenly we were falling, and I was flat on my back with his right hand threaded in my hair as his left cupped my cheek affectionately. When had we gotten onto a bed? And when had I gotten naked? And why did I _care_? With a soft moan I realized that he had slipped a single finger inside of me, rolling it against my g-spot with expertise.

"Does it feel good _Sa-ku-ra_?" He whispered huskily into my ear

"Y-y-yes" I stuttered squirming

Looking up at him my chakra seemed to flare in protest at this. Something was really wrong about what the hell was happening here. We were in a random bedroom, not the training grounds, I was suddenly naked and he didn't have not one scar or drop of blood on that sculpted body of his. With a pissed off growl I gathered all of the inner mental strength I had and kicked him the fuck out of my head forcing my way out of his damned genjutsu. When the training grounds came back into focus I realized my body was shaking and sweating profusely as I had somehow ended up on one knee. How fucking dare he! He used his _God damned Sharingan on me_ and trapped me in a fucking Tsukyomi! Bastard! I was going to fucking murder him! Charging at him and screeching like a wild banshee I tackled him to the ground delivering harsh and unforgiving blows to his torso determined to break every single last one of his ribs. Grimacing in pain his hands flashed into a series of signs I'd seen a million times from hi and I hopped away just a little too late as his Fireball Justu flew straight up into the air, it singed not only the mesh shirt but my red Haruno slip on top.

My damned clothes! His eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to see the tattoo right above my left breast clearly as he jumped up and leapt a few hundred feet away from me. Signing for my shadow clone, she smiled at me evilly as she offered me her hand already knowing what my plan was. After grabbing her hand I took note of the fact my hands were really soft before picking her up and launching her full speed at Sasuke like a bullet out of a gun, channeling chakra to my legs and staying in her shadow so that Sasuke couldn't see me. Sasuke slashed right through her feeling that her chakra wasn't genuine with his Kusanagi he didn't see me coming as I landed a punch straight to his cheek, shattering some bones in his jaw.

**Naruto**

"Kakashi-sensei you have got to see this!' I urged him forward

He may not have wanted to seem interested as he pretended to be reading his perverted book as always but he wouldn't be here if he wasn't also curious as to how the final spar between Sasuke and Sakura would go. With a fake sigh he leapt down beside me getting himself comfortable as he placed his chin in one hand and watched the scene down below us.

"What is it Naruto?"

Sasuke and Sakura were really going at it and it was really intense to watch. I mean obviously not as awesome as when I spar the bastard but not only was Sakura holding her own but she was really making him work his ass off to try and get her to concede which she didn't seem to be doing without a fight. Since I was there when she asked him I had been the first one that came to watch but I had sent a few clones out to our friends that I knew would want to see how these two fought pitted against each other since quite frankly none of us have ever seen it happen. Baa-chan showed up first and sat lazily against a tree watching interestedly, than Neji showed up taking pleasure in the fact that he had given them both private lessons before. After Neji, Ino came barreling through breathing hard dragging Hinata and Ten-Ten with her. Shikamaru had trailed in after Ino ticked off she had stuck him with the bill since all of the girls darted here as they were eating lunch at the BBQ joint. Kiba, Lee and Shino got the memo and were all perched in various places watching with genuine interest as the two duked it out like cats and dogs.

"He might severely hurt my cherry blossom!" Lee proclaimed loudly

"Urasai baka! Do you want them to spot us!" Baa-chan growled knocking him off the branch he had been beside her on

He was lucky that Sakura had screamed like a wild banshee when he had yelled or else we really would have been spotted. With a reserved sigh he sat down quietly beside the less inclined to hit him calm and calculating Shikamaru with wide intense eyes.

"Are they trying to kill each other?" Ten-Ten asked quietly

"Not at all. I practically raised those two and it's nothing but something they both needed to hash out with each other and they're doing it how Team 7 does it best and that's with some good old fashioned violence that comes with the pleasure of whooping some ass. It's how we communicate in this family" Kakashi answered matter-of-factly

Beside him I nodded my head vigorously agreeing whole-heartedly with that statement. That was how we all communicated in Team 7 whether anyone understood it or not. Violence and spars were how we 'talked' and expressed our feelings.

"To think that Forehead really has so much strength in that little body of hers. She even broke free from his Sharingan! I heard that was impossible" Ino whispered excitedly

"Sakura is capable of much more than you think" Kiba grumbled

"Aww still sore that she broke your pelvic bone for trynna molest her?" I teased

With a growl he plucked the back of my head and focused back on the intense fight going on below us.

"Sakura-chan's reserves are amazing" I gasped in awe

"I admire her control against an opponent like Sasuke. I don't believe I'd have lasted half as long" Hinata murmured

I couldn't help but to disagree with that statement. She was a Hyuga and Hinata worked damn hard so that she even could rival Neji on the battlefield. Sakura spun in a circle with a vibrant pink chakra enveloping her skin as she smirked at Sasuke. He charged his fingertips with his Chidori again dancing lithely to try and hit her but she smiled and hit a full split dodging his fingers as she arched her neck back, bringing her legs up into a upwards split onto her hands kicking him right in the chin and sending a surge of that chakra through him. His body spasmed lightly before he slid backwards away from her. That looked extremely painful. She somersaulted back on her hands to land smoothly on her feet smirking at Sasuke's bleeding jaw as she shifted into her signature stance. One thing I'd learned is you do not mess with Sakura's clothes. Tossing her burnt shirt and Haruno slip to the ground causing her plump, perky creamy breasts around in her silky red and white bra. There was a cumulative gasp all around me from the group and all the males sat wide eyed and drooling even my perverted sensei. Hell I couldn't blame them but this fight was about to get that much more intense.

"Bring it on Uchiha!" She snapped angrily

Sending lightning streaks one after another after Sakura we watched as she tried to spin away from each one with the grace that Sakura usually had but Sasuke seemed to be moving so much faster so that some of them found purchase slicing through her flesh leaving them smoking. Wincing in pain she bit her lip but didn't cry out as her hands started moving quickly as Sasuke sent his fireball at her again. Sakura leapt high into the air still signing. How in the hell? Slamming her hand down there was a blinding puff of smoke before it cleared and a loud piercing bird cry shattered the air. She was astride the back of a flaming and beautiful bird.

"Sakura can summon a phoenix?" Ino exclaimed

"I've already told you Sakura is special. Far beyond the simple minded capabilities you've all seemed to place on her" Tsunade scoffed insulted

Sasuke's face betrayed his feelings of shock too before he summoned his own hawk and they commenced to fighting this out in the air. This just keeps getting better and better!

**Sakura**

We had been fighting for hours and I knew that I couldn't hang on much longer since my chakra was almost non-existent and my body was shaking from exhaustion. Having received so many cuts, bruises and broken bones I knew I'd bleed to death if we didn't stop this soon. With sweat dripping down my face relentlessly I noticed that Sasuke wasn't looking much better as blood flowed in rivers down his torso and arms and black and blue speckled his skin where I'd landed some truly hardcore hits on him myself.

"Ready to give up yet Sasuke-kun" I purred praying he'd give in

"Only if you are" He huffed

"Good because I'm beat" I huffed plopping down

Looking at me sideways I pat the singed spot beside me on the ground and he flopped down right next to me. Turning on my spot so that we were facing one another I channeled healing chakra to my hand.

"Lay down on your back big boy" I instructed

With a raised brow he just tilted his head at me in confusion. God don't be a moron Sasuke! Pushing him down onto his back I straddled him bravely and set to healing his wounds on his neck and torso. Once the skin had stitched itself together I rehealed his seriously screwed broken bones in his hand poorly repaired ribs that he tried to fix himself sometime as we fought in the air.

"Arigatou" He sighed his shoulders losing their tension

Once I was fully finished healing him I set to healing the burns that I got from his Chidori lighting streaks since those hurt the worst. God they hurt like hell! As I tried to heal the burns on my neck my chakra sputtered and flickered away. Furrowing my brows I tried to channel it again but it was practically non-existent. Trying again my vision swam before me as I swooned, hearing Sasuke faintly calling my name before I lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: What A Tease

**Merry Christmas I guess lol although it's late. Next revised chappie is up enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Waking up in a foreign bed never did rub me the right way and so immediately my guard flew up as I attempted to shake off my sleepiness and grab for a kunai but my pouch wasn't strapped to my thigh. Shit. My chakra wasn't even at half the stores it usually was and so I wouldn't be able to pummel whoever decided to scoop me up, into the ground the way they deserved for kidnapping me dammit. Focusing my chakra to my feet I leapt onto the celing, almost sad that I left the thick and fluffy comforter, crawling out of the door and down the long immaculately decorated hallway. Whoever lived here definitely had good taste. Coming closer to the livingrrom I got the faint taste of a powerful chakra signature. Hmm it was familiar but mine wasn't necessarily strong enough right now to truly identify the owner. Peeking my head around the corner I caught an unusual sight of Sasuke standing barefoot in his kitchen, shirtless wearing only his loose fitting nin pants as he cooked something on the stove.

"Well hello. Nice to see your chakra's coming back. I was actually starting to get worried. Off my ceiling and eat please" His sexy voice spoke with slight amusement

He hadn't even turned around and he seemed to know I was here. Show off. I'd sit on this ceiling as long as I damn well pleased! Sniffing the air I caught the whiff of something delicious so I conceded and leapt down landing gently on the balls of my naked feet. Taking my time walking to the table, to observe the way the muscles in his back clenched and rolled with each movement deiciously, I sat and continued to observe Sasuke act so domesticated. Weird. Scratching the back of my now loose hair I looked down and realized that he had replaced my burnt uniform tops with a dark blue sleeveless shirt of his own, no doubt with the Uchiha symbol splayed across the back. Turning on his heel smoothly he placed down some plates heaping with curry and some cups of tea at our designated seats. Lifting mine to my nose I sniffed it and realized it was jasmine infused with vanilla. Looking up at him I smiled widely and he cocked his head to the side with a raised brow at my bout of happiness.

"How'd you know?" I asked happily sipping my favorite tea

"Teammates Sakura. Some things you just know" He shrugged

Sniffing indignantly I turned my attention to the amazing smelling plate of food before me. Lifting our chopsticks we both muttered the standard 'itadakimasu' before digging in. Dear Kami Sasuke could fucking cook! Digging in, starving and desperately needing nourishment to restore my chakra I ignored the amused look Sasuke shot me taking delight in the comfortable silence between us. This was weird but somehow it felt normal. After loading my plate for the third time I just felt the need to ask a few questions that were boggling my mind.

"Sasuke?" I asked softly

"Hn"

"How come you can summon a hawk? In the war you summoned a snake"

With a deep sigh he placed his chin in his right hand as he looked out his patio doors, his eyes someplace I'd probably never get to see.

"Itachi. When he tapped me on the forehead, the same way I did you, before he died in our last battle...he just...he gave me more power than I had originally thought. His last gift to me I suppose"

"That's so sad but beautiful. It's something that I understand completely" I mumbled feeling guilty

"You've got a phoenix. What happened to your...slug" He asked

"Oh...that. Well, I signed that blood contract when my mom died. I was there, but I was weak still" I hissed blinking back the tears threatening to surface "She went down in battle like a real shinobi. I'd been too late in saving her. We fought side by side but she'd been killed. Linx, the phoenix you saw, was still there as she lay dying and he was more than happy to become mine as we transferred the contract. He wanted to come with me and so I obliged no matter how much I cried and screamed like the stupid child I was in grief. He loved my mother dearly they'd been partners since she was 14" I sighed running a frustrated hand through my hair

"Aa." Sasuke nodded, understanding watching your family bleed out in front of you unable to help "He's a beautiful creature. I didn't know she wasn't...here. It wasn't your fault"

"I know that now...but I just wasn't strong enough. Somtimes I understand why you left to gain your power the way you did when I think of times like that. But, everything happens for a reason and I can't keep dwelling on the past..." I nodded somberly before flashing him a wide smile "So what's for dessert?"

My random mood change had him shocked although a simple quirk of the eyebrow was the only indication of such. As I raided his fridge he stayed blessingly silent. Ah ha! Pink rasberry ice cream oh yeah! Picking up the small gallon of creamy goodness that Naruto probably stuck in his fridge, I dipped a spoon in, making my way to the couch and sipping on the sweet treat from my spoon happily. After about ten minutes of him bustling about in the kitchen he sat beside me on the couch and I couldn't help the initial reaction I had to snuggle into him as if he were Naruto or Kakashi. Ignoring the way he subtly stiffened beside me I picked up another spoonful of ice cream grunting in annoyance when the freezing dairy product fell on my chest.

"Fudge!" I growled glaring at the runaway ice cream

"What?" He asked finally looking down at me

Sitting up I scooped the glob off with the spoon glaring down at the creamy trail it left in its wake.

"And now I'm gonna need a bath" I pouted

Feeling Sasuke turn his head in the opposite direction I noticed that the tips of his ears were red. The hell was he blushing about?

"Sasuke I'll be back since my wall is being fixed. I need to go to my apartment and grab some things ok?" I asked still glaring at the trail of strawberry goodness on my skin

"Hn" He nodded still refusing to look at me

Walking over to his patio I slid the door opened and leapt onto his roof, scoped out which direction my apartment was in and then hopped roof to roof to make my way home. When I landed smoothly on the roof of my apartment I felt a very familiar chakra signature in my bedroom seemingly lounging on the bed. Slipping into the window as I prepared myself for the interrogation I sighed and it hit me full force.

"So! Forehead! How is it at Sasuke's house? Does he wear a shirt? Can he cook? What's the inside look like? Seen him in the shower? Did you bang yet? Oh, is his cock big!"

Of course the only thing Ino would be worried about was Sasuke's body and if he was a good lay or not. With a sigh of annoyance I breezed past her to my walk in closet and grabbed a duffle bag, tossing it onto the bed. As I hunted for my smaller shoulder bag I heard her sharp gasp, undoubtedly seeing the Uchiha crest I was positive was displayed on the back of my shirt.

"The house is immaculate and very well designed Pig but I hadn't gotten a chance to really do any snooping since I've _just_ woken up but I'll give you the scoop the minute I do ok?" I sighed with a playful smirk as I smiled at my best friend

"You'd damn well better!" She grinned clapping her hands together

Strolling over to the gaping hole in the wall she leapt out and I almost sighed in relief but than her pretty blonde head popped back in with a wicked grin.

"I want the damn scoop forreal Forehead! I will hunt you down tomorrow!" She hissed

"I heard you" I smiled rolling my eyes playfully

With a adorable giggle she disappeared from sight and it made me happy and exhausted that such a beautiful and loving kunoichi was my best friend. I didn't know who was luckier. She had truly popped in to make sure that I was alright and no matter how she tried to hide it I knew her like the back of my hand and I was more than grateful to have her worried for me. As I shook my head at her mother hen attitude towards me I started to fill my shoulder bag with toiletries as I threw my clothes and supplies into my large duffle bag, with a storage seal placed in it for more room. Don't judge me. I'm a woman and we need a shit ton of stuff no matter how short our trip or visits were. I was almost ready. After darting to my kitchen and snatching up my snacks and a few gift treats I made my way back to my room, throwing the treats inside. Slinging both bags over my shoulder I slung it over my shoulder grateful for my strength training and the seal I placed on the bags.

Hopping up onto the roof I leapt across Konoha to make my way to the Uchiha grounds. Once I reached Sasuke's enormous house I could see him going through an intense and advanced series of kata with his Kusanagi in hand, still shirtless. Sitting on the roof for a minute or so I watched him move so fluid and gracefully that any kunoichi would be jealous. The fact that he was shirtless was all the more enticing as his muscles rippled and bunched deliciously with every smooth movement he made, sweat dripping down his pectorals and tight abdominal muscles. Hopping onto a branch just above where he was swiping beautifully I dropped my head down messing up his concentration with a sheepish smile.

"I'm back Sasuke. Just wanted you to know. I'm going to take a shower now ok?"

With the tips of his ears pink he turned his head away from me and grunted in response. Shaking my head in amusement at his anti-social behavior I leapt down smoothly onto my feet and made my way into his spacious house to the cobalt blue door that I'd passed when I'd woken up knowing it was the bathroom. After a long and relaxing shower I blow dried my long and now curly locks before slipping into a pair of black boy short panties that said 'Eat Me' on the butt and the matching bra top that was also black but red trimmed. As I made my way to the livingroom I was gathering my hair at the back of my head in concentration as I attempted to get the unruly strands into a ponytail. Once I had succeeded I dropped onto the couch and flipped the channels until it landed on one of my favorite tv shows smiling happily at the raunchy comedy.

"What are you watc-"

Turning my head in the direction of his voice I spotted Sasuke seemingly frozen in the arch that seperated the hallway from the livingroom.

"Archer" I answered happily completley unaware of his discomfort

Turning my attention back to the television I pat the spot beside me on the couch, my eyes still glued to the sexy asshole on the screen.

"Join me"

After a few moments I felt him sit a few inches away on my right and spotted him as rigid as a board when I glanced at him out the corrner of my eye. Than it hit me. The rest of Team7/Team Kakashi was used to this kind of behavior from me but Sasuke wasn't. He probaby figured I'd still be that same gushing adolescent with some false sense of modesty like I hadn't had men ogle my body in my numerous completed seduction missions. Scoffing inwardly I wheeled on him and poked his shoulder with a playful smile on my face.

"You're too uptight Sasuke. Gosh relax!" After a sly thought I grinned evilly "Oh, I know something that'll make you loosen up. Close your eyes and open wide!"

With a hesitant look on his face his eyes darted side to side almost as if he was looking for a way the hell out of this situation before he just focused solely on my face.

"Pleease? You'll love it" I whined playfully

**Sasuke**

Inwardly rolling my eyes at her doe eyed pleading face before giving in and closing my eyes but refusing to open my mouth like a child. I had pride dammit.

"Come on Sasuke play along and no biting" She whined

With a small sigh I parted my lips just the slightest bit and patiently waited. After hearing what sounded to be a wrapper being ripped.

"You ready?"

My brows furrowed as I took in her tone. It had dropped down to a breathy, soft whsiper almost as if she were ttempting to seduce. Nodding my head in apprehension I felt something soft, warm and creamy softly touch my lips and so I opened my mouth wider, sticking my tongue out more to enjoy the sweet flavor invading my my acquiesence as approval she pushed whatever the sweet cream was farther into my mouth and I hungrily sucked at whatever the hell it was as the taste slowly dissipated and was replaced by a flavor that was much more mouthwatering and raised goosebumps onto my skin. This was delicious. Sucking harder to embrace the sweet flavor that erupted something in my loins to tighten. As I suckled harder and harder, a soft breathy moan met my ears in turn causing my eyes to snap open in shock as I ceased my suckling.

With wide eyes I looked up at her to realize she was biting her bottom lip, her cheeks bright red and her eyes glazed over but half-lidded as she looked like I'd caught her with her hand in the cookie jar. She'd rubbed something creamy onto her nipple and than placed it into my mouth. When the _hell_ had Sakura become so bold? After seeing my shocked expression she flushed an even darker red, pulling back quickly as she whipped around so I stared at her smooth back. Scars, some simple and thin from little shuriken or kunai knicks and there were even a cross cross down her spine and it made her all the more appealing. She was a woman. A dangerous and curvacous woman who could hold her own with me. That knowledge alone had my cock pulsing in my pants and she was no longer the shy and stuttering fangirl but a bold and daring shinobi.

Placing my hand on her soft shoulder I whipped her around so we were face to face and the startled gasp that left her mouth had me growling as her bright jade eyes widened in shock. Sliding atop her I gripped her tiny waist firmly in my right hand as I threaded the fingers of my left behind the smooth column of her neck, kissing her deeply and swallowing her gasp of surprise at the sudden move. After her shock seemed to wear off somewhere in between when I bit her bottom lip or suckled on her tongue she began to kiss me back hungrily moaning loudly as she squirmed beneath me awakening a monster deep inside of me. She used her tiny feet to pull my nin pants down my legs as I kicked them off, her nails raaking my naked back aggressively. Growling in pleasure I rolled my hips against hers so that she could feel my arousal as I could feel hers through her soaked strings of fabric that she called underwear. Leaning up I ripped her bra off of her the offending object pissing me off by covering her round mounds. She glared at me but I couldn't give a damn I'd replace the stupid thing if she really cared about it so much as of now it was just a nuisance. Her puckered pink nipples were practically begging for my attention as the right one was still slickened from my unknown suckling of it before.

She blushed and squirmed under my intense stare raising her hands to cover herself earning a growl of annoyance from me as I gripped her wrists in my left hand and held them locked abover her head. Slanting my lips against hers dominantly I kissed her hungrily before pulling back slightly to nip at her jaw, down the smooth column of her neck making sure to leave my mark all over in the process. Making sure to mark her as mine I bit down _hard_ on her neck drawing blood, hearing her mewl loudly as she rolled her hips trying to gain some friction. Sakura loved the rougher things and this news not only made a shiver of pleasure roll up my back but made my cock harden even more. Kissing lower I had to pause as I saw the feminine tattoo on her left breast directly above where her heart should be. It read 'Team 7' with her name, mine, the dobe's, and Kakashi's in script with 'family' in kanji just below. My heart stuttered at the sight and something inside of me snapped as a flicker of an emotion I'd always pushed to the back of my mind flooded my system. This stupid, naive and stubborn woman beneath me. Kissing the tattoo gently I wrapped my lips around her left nipple suckling on the bud albeit a bit roughly as I nipped at the swollen nipple. Trailing my free right hand down her taut stomach I slipped my index and middle finger between her dripping folds growling in pleasure to see just how much I had affected her. Releasing her wrists I cupped her breast as I increased the pressure of my suckling loving the flavor of her skin against my tongue. She took the chance to thread her fingers through my hair and sink her naiils into my scalp as she tugged at the strands. Cupping her sex with my palm I continued to finger her slowly, I used my thumb to rub her swollen and throbbing clit reveling in the loud scream of pleasure that left her kiss swollen lips as I curved my digits to stroke her g-spot. Her legs began to quake, her entire body trembling as her nails found purchase in my already scratched to hell back.

"Sas..." She broke off whining

"Say it" I growled releasing her nipple to hold her gaze

"Sasuke I'm going to cum!" She whined thrusting her hips in time with my fingers

Stroking her walls faster and harder I refused to break my gaze from hers wanting to see her come undone beneath me. Suddenly her walls clamped down so tightly around my fingers I couldn't help but to quickly picture how she'd feel with my shaft buried deep inside of her. I could feel her nails peel the skin from my back as she came undone beneath me, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she cried my name in an unbroken song of my name in numerous variations, it was enough to stroke any mans ego. As she reached her climax she squirted all over my bare legs blushing madly as she covered her face with her hands. Smirking down at her I couldn't help but feel my chest swell in pride.

"Gomen Sasuke. I've never done that before" She murmered behind her hands

"Hn. Good"

Slowly lowering her hands she locked eyes with me and before I had a moment to prepare myself she'd flipped us over so she was straddling my waist. Placing my hands on her curvacous hips I could feel my cock pulse in excitement as she rolled her dripping wet pussy against it. Looking down I found her neat little traingle of pink hairs to be quite the turn on, pleased she hadnt shoved herself bald.

"My turn" She purred

Raising an eyebrow in question she kissed down my neck with those soft pink lips of hers, a growl of pleasure rumbling deeply in my throat. Watching her boldly kiss down my chest, her lips taking extra time atop each scar littered about until she reached the waistband of my briefs. Pulling them down agonizingly slow with her teeth I couldn't help but watch her in amazement. This was _definitely_ not the Sakura that was here when I left! Gripping my cock in her soft and tiny hands I couldn't stop the groan of pleasure before it left my lips. Damn this woman. With no warning her warm and slick tongue wrapped around my swollen tip and I hissed in reply. Slowly she started to take me into her hot mouth inch by inch making sure to bob her head up and down slowly in a smooth rhythm that had me hissing happily.

"Shit Sakura" I growled looking down at her

Smirking back up at me she suddenly took me all the way in and I could just feel my tip against the back of her throat. Wrapping my fingers in the silky strands of her hair I rolled my hips up into her mouth trying to stop myself from stroking up as roughly as I truly wanted to. As she sucked and stroked me in what had to be a practiced and perfected technique I felt my own orgasm clawing its way to the surface and my hips refused to listen to my pride as they rolled and stroked upwards roughly But, Sakura was taking it like a pro her jade eyes twinkling sexily as she held my gaze. A loud growl was all the warning I could give her as my orgasm shook my body and I came into her hot mouth. Opening my eyes slowly I caught Sakura smirking and making sure to lock eyes with me as she swallowed and than smacked her lips as if to savor the flavor. Holy fuck was she dangerous. But, I wasn't through with her yet.

"I want you now" I growled advancing on her like a panther about to strike

Shaking her head no I couldn't stop the irritated growl I gave in response to her rejecting me. The fuck did she mean no!? I could tell that she wanted me just as badly and yet she was resisting temptation. Why?

"Sakura..."

I wasn't the kind of man who begged but dammit she just couldn't leave me like this.

"I can't Sasuke not yet. I'm not ready..."

"And what the hell am I supposed to do like this?" I sighed pointing at my hard cock "I can't sleep like this"

She was silent for a few moments before she smiled at me albeit a bit sheepishly.

"Spar with me. We'll both be exhausted and it'll release all of our umm...frustrations" She suggested

"Hn" I nodded

Gripping my sweats from the floor I slipped them back on and she pulled her boyshorts back on before taking the shirt I discarded to train in earlier from the back of the couch. No one would see us sparring in the yard anyone no one comes to the Uchiha compound but me so we didn't have to worry about prying eyes. A chill went up my spine causing me to wheel on Sakura with my Sharingan unconsciously activated. It was still her but surrounding her in a faint aura was an unfamiliar and extremely dark chakra. The fuck? Peeking through my white shirt was her belly ring and it was glowing a faint blue and so I reached for it curiously before she snatched my wrist out the air in a grip I was sure would crush a few bones if she squeezed any tighter. Her eyes were wide in surprise before they narrowed at me.

"Don't touch the ring" She hissed

Raising a brow at her I inclined my head just the slightest and she released my wrist satisfied with my answer. I'd get to the bottom of whatever the fuck that was. Turning on my heel I made my way into the backyard and when she joined me I slipped into my stance knowing to never underestimate her again.


	5. Chapter 5: That Damn Ring!

**Enjoy. Read and review **

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**asuke**

Waking up the next morning in my living room I let out a slight groan as my head started to throb painfully, my left feeling as if every bone had been broken and shattered. Slowly turning my head to the right and looking down attempting to keep my head from spinning anymore I spotted Sakura lying on my chest in her underwear with her head tucked almost beneath her arms. She looked quite innocent as she slept, beautiful beyond words. The way her back rose and fell rhythmically, her hair gliding up and down her back, caressing her arms and back gave the illusion of perfect serenity making me feel calm as I watched her. Reaching out with my unbroken right arm I ghosted my fingers across her pouty and swollen lips with the tips of my fingers reveling in how she smiled and licked her lips instinctively. Biting my bottom lip I wrapped my arm more securely around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to me. She slept pretty heavy after a good long spar. She nuzzled her face into my neck with a soft sigh, her warm breath raising goosebumps of pleasure over my skin as she wrapped her own thin, lean muscled arms around my torso. With a sigh of content I stared at the Uchiha symbol on the ceiling secretly contemplating just how it would look splayed across her back.

"Sasuke-kun" a soft voice mumbled

Glancing down I realized Sakura had propped herself up onto her forearms on my chest and was looking at me sleepily and curiously.

"Hn?"

"I think I should heal you now. The entire left side of your body has broken bones everywhere" She mumbled blushing

"Tends to happen when you toss boulders at people left and right" I smirked

With a loud giggle she rolled completely on top of me, straddling my waist and had I not been in so much pain I'd be seriously turned on seeing her half naked atop me with such a sexily innocent blush on her cheeks. Watching her channel her healing chakra to her hands I held back a wince, only grimacing slightly as her soft hands touched my skin to assess the damage.

"Wow. I damaged a few arteries and almost completely shattered some bones in here. Some are knocked so far out of place had they moved anymore you'd be dead" She gasped with furrowed brows as she commenced to healing me

With a small shrug that hurt like hell I soaked in the wonderful feeling of her pure, warm and loving chakra as it flowed through my system. I could feel the subtle shifting of my organ, the stitching of my skin and the alignment of my bones in the correct places it almost felt like a massage. Once she was done she let out a deep sigh wiping sweat from her brow and than suddenly that demonic chakra prickled at my senses again. Darting my eyes to her I saw the belly ring glowing again and that damned chakra was rubbing me the wrong way.

"All finished" She sighed tiredly

"Hn" I growled averting my eyes

"Nani?" She asked softly

"That...ring! I don't like it. There's a chakra coming from it and it rubs me the wrong way. The shit makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. What _is_ that?" I hissed glaring at it

Biting her bottom lip she avoided her eyes guiltily before she answered me.

"I can't tell you...it's classified information" She mumbled

"Does the dobe know?" I growled

Stiffening her eyes darted to mine widening in guilt before she turned her head away again.

"So that baka can know but I can't? I thought we were all on the same team here? Family!" I growled pointing to the tattoo on her chest

Sitting up angrily I shoved her off of my lap and stomped to my bedroom, hopping out the window not caring that I was shirtless as I headed to the lake I'd learned the Katon: Fireball Jutsu to cool off.

**Naruto **

As I sat up groggily I stretched my arms above my head popping the cramped muscles in my neck and back happily. Last night had gotten so intense for me as I looked at the sunrise in absolute bliss. Looking down at the tiny figure curled up in my lap I couldn't help but to smile at Hinata's innocent and adorable sleeping face. Her family is going to kill her if they found out she stayed out all night with me; The Hyugas are way too strict a clan, she's 19 and they treat her as if she was 12 years old. The way the sun bounced off of her smooth and creamy olive skin had me licking my lips happily at how content she looked curled up against me, angelic in her own right. Mumbling incoherently in her sleep her arms tightened around my waist as she smiled softly snuggling into my lap and I loved how she clung to me almost as if I was her protector. She sat with me and listened all night long to me whine about my problems not interrupting me or making it about herself like another girl would. She _never_ judged me for being a jinchurikii and when I told her of my newly discovered kekki genkai she was soft and gentle, completely understanding. Reaching down I gently brushed a few strands of long hair back her face and cheeks wincing guiltily as she stirred from the action.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes as she sat up

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Is it morning?" She yawned stretching in much the same fashion I had

"Yeah...Gomen, for keeping you out so late" I mumbled scratching the back of my head nervously

"N-n-no it's fine. I'm glad you asked me" She blushed twiddling her fingers

"Arigatou...for listening to me whine" I grinned shyly

"You were hurting Naruto-kun. I'm glad you shared that with me...that you trusted me with that. It makes me feel closer to you...knowing so much" She smiled beautifully

"How could I ever repay you?" I asked seriously

Edging closer to her I held her hands between mine holding her beautiful lavender eyed gaze seriously.

"Y-y-you don't have to. Just letting me in to get to know you was enough"

Shaking my head in disagreement I refused to let that be enough. She'd spent so much of her time with me when she could have been doing something more important. Hinata was so breathtakingly beautiful it made my heartbeat skip and pound in ways it never had before. Leaning in closely so that only our lips were a whisper away I smiled seeing her blush as I held her doe eyed gaze.

"Hinata-chan..." I whispered softly

"Hai..."

"Don't kill me...ok?"

With a soft nod I closed my eyes closing the distance between us, placing my lips atop her own soft ones loving the way they felt against my own. Pulling her closer to me so that she was in my lap I held her to me tightly as I moved my lips against hers happy that she hadn't pushed me away. Without warning she wrapped her arms around my neck, threading her fingers through my hair as she eagerly accepted my tongue as it parted her lips. The deeper our kiss became the more my skin felt as though it was on fire and hearing the soft moan in her throat spurred me on even more.

"Oh!" She gasped jumping back

Looking down at myself I realized that red hot chakra was rolling down my skin like swear, damn this kekki genkai. Dammit! I needed to learn how to control this and fast if I wanted to get to know and be with Hinata more. All I wanted was to feel her lips on mine again but I'd have to learn to control myself first. Looking at her longingly I pouted as I waited for my skin to cool down, my chakra settling before I pulled her close to me again happy to see her smiling up at me.

"I should get you home soon huh?" I mumbled

"I believe so"

Slowly standing to my feet I pulled her into my chest holding her soft and loving gaze in wonder. Suddenly my senses were on high alert and a second later I heard a loud boom making the hairs on my neck stand on end. Turning my focus in the direction that the sound came from I looked down at Hinata, biting my lip in indecision.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I can make it home alone. Go. I'll see you later" She smiled poking my top lip

"Thanks Hinata-chan. I'll swing by later ok?"

Pecking her lips I darted in the direction of the sound, realizing I was making my way to the Uchiha grounds and seeing that it was a shirtless Sasuke standing on the bridge doing the signature Uchiha fireball jutsu. Did the stick up his ass get shoved a few notches higher? Something had to have been bothering him as I felt his chakra rolling around dangerously in aggravation. Hopping down lightly I sat on the edge of the dock, my toes lightly grazing the water as I watched him and waited for him to be ready to talk. After about ten minutes he let out a deep sigh and plopped down beside me his shoulders looking hurt. What was eating him?

"Sup teme?"

"We're a team right?'

"Of course" I nodded

"Why are you and Sakura keeping secrets from me than?" He sighed running a hand over his face

Tilting my head in confusion at the question I studied his face trying to figure out just what the hell he was talking about.

"What secrets?"

"That damned belly ring! What the fuck is up with it? I _know_ I can feel something, a dark chakra in it and it rubs me the wrong way. When I asked her about it she said it was classified and couldn't tell me. Team 7 doesn't do that to each other we don't care what the rules are. Why can't I know?" He snapped angrily

"It's not that you can't know teme. It's just that we aren't allowed to tell you. It's a blood pact. Saying anything means death" I sighed

Suddenly he looked seriously ticked off as he glared at the water before diverting his attention to me.

"So the hag made this rule?" He hissed

"Yeah but it's just to protect Sakura-chan. If people found out she'd be outcast and shunned like I was"

I had to stop my explanation mid-sentence as my lungs started to fill up with blood, the gut wrenching pain bubbling in my throat. Coughing for a minute I spit out some blood looking down at it in disgust. Gross.

"Gomen teme. I've already said too much" I grumbled wiping my mouth "But if you really want to know we need to go see baa-chan"

"Than let's go"

Standing up he started to head to the Hokage tower not waiting for an answer so needless to say I had to follow.

**Hinata**

"And just where have _you_ been all night?"

Yelping in surprise I fell onto the floor from the window ledge looking up to see a smirking Neji looking down at me with a raised brow.

"I-I-I"

"I already know that you were out with Naruto last night. The only reason I haven't shut down his chakra network is because I also know of his kekki genkai that comes with the Uzumaki bloodline. Naruto has had many problems that would usually break anyone's spirit and I'm...happy that he chose to confide in you. Don't worry about uncle, I told him that you were practicing your weaponry with Ten-Ten so you're secrets safe with me" He smiled softly

With a sigh I nodded my head in appreciation as I beamed at him happily.

"A-a-a-arigatou Neji-san" I smiled happily

"Hn"

He stood swiftly from my bed and headed out the room, stopping in the doorway with his hand on the knob, his back to me.

"That doesn't mean that I won't be keeping an eye on you two either" He said as he closed the door behind him

With a sigh of relief I threw myself rather ungraciously onto my bed and lightly touched my fingers to my lips. I swear that I could still feel Naruto's soft, warm and dominating lips moving against mine. With a sigh of bliss I laid there in my memories until there was a soft tapping at my window. Sitting up I looked out the window to see Sakura's messenger bird tapping the window pane. I knew that the bird belonged to Sakura because the feather were a pastel pink and it was strangely tiny unlike the other birds we used. Sliding over to the window I slowly slid it open and allowed the tiny bird to hop onto my finger untying the message from it's leg. After feeding it some fruit I kept by the window for messenger birds its nipped my ear gently and flew off.

"You're welcome" I smiled

Opening the note I recognized Sakura's neat yet hurried handwriting on the small piece of paper it read:

Hinata,

Please come to the Uchiha compound. It's so important that I talk to you. Hurry!

Shaking my head with a soft smile on my lips I took a quick shower deciding to put my damp hair into a high ponytail to dry. Slipping into my signature purple zip up jacket, black ninja shorts and the matching sandals I tied my headband around my neck before hopping out the window and taking off to what I knew to be Sasuke's home in the Uchiha compound.

Once I found the house that her chakra signature radiated from I landed smoothly on the front step unsure whether I should knock or just walk right in. The last thing I wanted was to see Uchiha Sasuke walking around without clothes on, the very idea just making me shudder in embarrassment. The moment I reached for the knob the front door flung open and a frenzied looking Sakura pulled me right in. Sakura was unusually strong even without her chakra! As soon as the door closed behind me she pulled me into a bone crushing hug that reminded me how much strength could fit into such a tiny body. Smiling in wonder I wrapped my arms around her slim waist trying to find the reason of her discomfort and distraught chakra.

"Oh Hinata!" She wailed

The very tone of her voice sent me into shock at how desperate and sad she sounded.

"What's wrong Sakura!" I asked worriedly

Pulling back she wiped her tears and stared wide eyed at me her bottom lip quivering.

"I wanted to tell him Hinata but I _can't_! You know I can't!" she wailed

And I was thoroughly confused at this point.

"Tell who? And tell him what? Relax Sakura and tell me what you're talking about" I tried soothingly

Leading her over to the couch I sat her down and turned to face her giving her my undivided attention realizing she was still in her undies. Hmm what happened here last night?

"Sasuke-kun" She hiccuped

"And what can't you tell him?" I asked tilting my head in confusion

"About this! This damned thing!" She screamed flicking her belly ring

My eyes widened in shock at the brash movement.

"I just wish I could take the damned thing out!" She hissed pulling on it

"Sakura no! You know what'll happen if you take it out!" I screeched gripping her hands in a vice grip

She slumped in defeat and released the ring with a loud sigh meeting my eyes with a doe eyed and sad expression.

"You know the consequences Sakura, it'll cost you your life! Relax, take a deep breath and think. Everything will work itself out we just have to approach this logically"

"Thanks Hinata" She smiled up at me

After sniffling a few time she scrunched her nose up, sniffing me a few times before she began to smile like a lunatic with a secret. Leaning back with a raised I looked her over in apprehension at her sudden change in attitude.

"What?" I asked in confusion

"You smell the same...kind of. But, I smell ramen on you. Ramen and..." She sniffed and sniffed me again

"Is that? Oh my Kami! You spent the night with Naruto!" She bellowed smirking deviously "You little she-devil! Spill what happened you fox!"

Blushing deeply now it was my turn to be uncomfortable as I averted my gaze.

"Don't worry I'm sure nobody else can smell it. I've just spent so much time with Naruto my senses are just in tune to him and the rest of Team 7 so I know all of their specific smells" She smiled happily

"Nothing happened. Well...I can't tell you much without his permission. I would like to but it's his business to tell not mine. Gomen Sakura" I mumbled guiltily

"Don't worry Hinata. Let me tell you about what happened yesterday!" She squealed happily

So easily distracted. I adored Sakura and her innocent and yet violent attitude.


End file.
